


Just as Softly

by Yung_Mofftiss (OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink)



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink/pseuds/Yung_Mofftiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia has never been good at saying what’s on her mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just as Softly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lulebell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulebell/gifts).



“ _Astridyou'realesbianaren'tyou_?”

Olivia’s face burned red and she pressed her lips tightly together as the junior agent froze and looked over at her, pausing with her arranging of freshly sterilized test tubes.

“What?”

The two federal agents were alone together in the lab, a rare occurrence but then, the Bishops usually came in late on Mondays. Olivia couldn't believe how awkward she was, the way she fumbled with her words, how clumsily they fell from her lips.

“I'm sorry. That didn't come out the way I'd wanted it to,” she apologized quickly.

Of course Astrid didn’t look offended—she never did, and the corners of her mouth turned up slightly. “Are you okay, Olivia?”

“It's just your hair,” Olivia confessed as she took a tentative step towards the table that Astrid was working at. “I think about it a lot.”

The quirked lips became a full and amused grin, which made Olivia feel even stupider.

“I don't know,” she admitted with a sigh, hardly able to meet the junior agent’s chocolate brown eyes. “Ever since that day at the lab when I was living through Nick Lane's dreams and I—we were kissing that woman…and then you heard me…”

It was apparent that Astrid was thinking about Olivia’s moaning in her sleep. “Yeah.”

“I can't stop thinking about kissing you. And how I wanted it to be you that I took home.” Olivia took this as another opportunity to take another two steps closer.

Finally the apples of Astrid’s cheeks achieved a flush.

“You want to take me home.” It was a statement, not a question.

“The other day I saw you at the market. You were wearing a halter top.” Olivia closed the distance between them and placed her slender fingers on Astrid, feeling the other woman’s smallness through the rich cashmere of her cardigan. “You have the most beautiful shoulders.”

At this, Astrid responded, pushing her body gently against Olivia’s as the blonde took the opportunity to kiss her on the lips for the first time. It was far better than the woman Lane had been with, a real warmth that was twenty times what she’d imagined it would be. The lab was silent, nothing more than the quite sounds of their fervent kissing, the soft rustle of fingers on cloth as their hands moved gently across backs, hips, and shoulders.

“And the most beautiful neck,” Olivia murmured throatily as her lips travel across her warm skin. “And have I told you that I love your hair?” she whispered as she turned Astrid slight to nuzzle at her nape, breathing in the scent of clementines and honey.

But the moment Astrid moaned her name softly, Olivia pulled away.

“I'm sorry. I'm not being appropriate,” she muttered, looking away as she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, resulting in a smudge of shimmery pink from Astrid’s lipgloss.

Astrid tilted her head slightly, her smile now shy. “You know, that's just what I've always like about you? That you always want to be the shining example to us junior agents…”

Olivia felt Astrid’s hand take hers, slightly smaller fingers that felt reassuring.

“And in answer to your question, Olivia, I don’t believe in sexual orientation. I believe in love.”

 


End file.
